1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a drill bit for drilling earth bores in earth formations utilizing a drill bit having means to divide the gaseous fluid or liquid flow and directing said divided gaseous fluid or liquid flow to the drill bit cones for cooling and lubricating same and to the area adjacent the cuttings for conveying said cuttings to the surface.
2. Background of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses drill bits attached to a rotary drill system which includes hollow drill strings attached to the drilling device above ground. The hollow drill strings permit passage of either drilling mud or gaseous drilling fluid such as air entrained with water to the drill bit to function as a cooling medium for the drill cones and bearings and as a medium for conveying the cuttings to the surface. Such drill bits contain openings, nozzles and the like for discharging the drilling fluid from the drill bit to and around the surface being drilled to convey dust and cuttings away from the cutting area and the drill bit cones to the surface.